


Promise?

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Broken Promises, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Poor Sans (Undertale), Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sans may or may not have a drinking problem, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, but it's his 21st birthday, so we can let it slide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Gaster makes a promise that he can't keep.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Sans, W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> its short but i had this idea pop into my head while i was eating pie so i wrote this super fast

Sans and Gaster were snuggled up on the couch, in Gasters own home, watching the beginning credits of a movie late at night. 

They had gotten back from a night at the bar with their coworkers, celebrating Sans’ 21st birthday. Now that he was legally allowed to drink, the crew thought it necessary to get him completely wasted.

It had taken all of Gaster’s energy to keep Sans from falling face first into a ditch, because that certainly would’ve happened had he not been carrying him.

Now, they were both exhausted, and Sans was ready to pass out at any moment. Gaster, less so. He had far more control than his younger partner. He hadn’t drank as much as his rowdy coworkers.

Sans shifted on the couch next to him, and Gaster looked down at him. He was staring right into Gaster’s eye sockets.

“i love you. yanno that, righ’?” Sans slurred over his words.

“I love you too, Sans.” Gaster smiled, pulling Sans closer to him.

The smaller rested his head against Gaster’s shoulder, closing his eye sockets.

“an’ we’re gonna be t’gether f’rever, right?”

“Of course, I’d never leave you, no matter what.”

“promise?”

“I promise.”

.  
.  
.

There’s a reason Sans doesn’t like promises.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i read one sanster fic and got completely hooked. that's where i've been, and why i haven't been writing my main fic. 
> 
> i swear i've read all of the happy sanster there is, so i'll just use my imagination and make more.


End file.
